


Work that body

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, Everyone is huge, Foot Fetish, Large Cock, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Multi, Muscle Worship, Polyfidelity, Self Confidence Issues, Weight Gain, bodybuilding, the Ice Castle is now a gym
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Yuuri Katsuki of age 23 suffers a tremendous lost in a bodybuilding competition and returns home depressed, he copes with his loss by eating lots of comfort food. Though, many things are about to change when a new bodybuilding competition arrives at the small town of Hasetsu a year later.





	Work that body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned fic :D tysm!
> 
> Also a huge thanks to my beautiful wife [Moose_trash](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Moose_trash) who beta'd this and saved my life ❤

Last place... Once again he had lost. Yuuri knew deep down he wouldn't win but to end up in last place certainly struck a nerve in his soft heart. It had always been his dream to be a professional bodybuilder like his idol and current 8-year-champion Victor Nikiforov but now his dream was positively shattered and long lost. In the morning after the competition, the Japanese man packed his bags and left to go back to his hometown. His family, friends and even fans had been the most supportive when he arrived and in all honesty it just made him want to break even more inside, he wasn't deserving of such support but there they were and, of course, he still appreciated every single one of them.

 

But even with all that support behind him, Yuuri felt lost and more alone than he had ever felt before, he had placed last so what was he supposed to do with his life now? So he decided to do what he did best, indulge himself in comfort food, especially his favorite: mouth-watering pork cutlet bowl made by his mom, all that while he tried to figure what to do with his life. He briefly thought about returning to his bodybuilding career but the thought was quickly tossed away as he started to look down at himself. He had always been a quick weight gainer so when he was working out he had to be extra careful with what he consumed and train that extra bit harder so that he wouldn't get obese, but now it didn't matter how he looked. That's why in just under a month he was definitely a lot meatier than he had been before and the situation just kept on escalating as time passed.

Week after week, month after month Yuuri kept on avoiding his problems and just ate whatever was in placed front of him, he certainly wasn't picky when it came to food. In no time at all the muscles he had trained so hard to have had been lost rapidly to his unhealthy binging, which made the poor Japanese man’s confidence drop lower than the last place he had been placed only half a year ago. After a total of six months passing by, he still hadn't decided what he should do with his life, or even if he had a future to look forward to at all, and with his new found weight he felt incredibly discouraged about everything that came to his mind.

 

Which is why Yuuri was surprised and touched to learn that his family and close friends were still incredibly supportive of him and didn't care how much of a mess he looked like and didn't pressure or keep on provoking him with questions and statements such as: "What are you going to do now Yuuri?" or "You should decide what to do, you can't do nothing for the rest of your life Yuuri." or even "Shouldn't you start working out again? You're getting too fat Yuuri."

This unwavering support made Yuuri very cheery and determined to do something which led him to start helping out his parents in Yu-topia Katsuki while also helping Yuuko and Takeshi in the Ice Castle Gym. He also found himself feeling unbothered by his weight, in fact, he felt really pleased about it and no one really cared how he looked anyway; leaving him to decide to keep it that way, plus he was still very mobile and flexible so it didn't stop him from doing what he did before. Thus, with all this Yuuri decided to forgo his glasses, start to wear contact lenses and slick his hair back like he used to do during competitions, he thought the look was good for him and it helped build up his confidence so it couldn’t have been a bad thing. And so another few months passed by until his parents gave him shocking news, the final of the international weightlifting championship was going to be held in Hasetsu more precisely in the Ice Castle Gym. 

 

Ever since he had lost that weightlifting competition Yuuri decided to ignore all things possibly related to it, so when he heard the news it hit him like a freight train. He was shocked the news didn't bother him as much as he thought it would, in fact, he was rather excited to see that such a major event was going to be held in his quiet little home town, publicity would help bring in tourists and money which was really needed. Not to mention his idol Victor was going to be there too, and if that didn't make his heart skip a few beats then he would be lying. He admired the man for most of his adolescent life and he still did to this day, after all that’s why he decided to try weightlifting so he was obviously delighted that he was going to be able to see him. Even though he had quit competing entirely it didn't mean that he had stopped liking the sport and would stop supporting his all-time favorites, it just nagged at the back of his mind from time to time that he could be competing alongside them, but at what cost? He would lose again and again, and feel worse every time, but he could be near them which is what made him happiest. It was all so conflicting.

His pride had been bruised and his confidence shattered, but now he felt like a brand new person so this felt somewhat like a test to Yuuri, to prove to himself that he was alright and that he no longer cared for his loss and that he was content with his life the way it was. There was no two ways about it, he would no longer compete, this is the life he has chosen and this is what he must live with. Next month he was going to face this test and he would surely pass it with flying colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was enjoyable amigos.
> 
> Commissions info [here](http://random--weirdo.tumblr.com/post/159506798699/writing-commissions) if anyone wants to check it out :3
> 
> ~~ALSO DID YOU GUYS KNOW THAT A NEW YOI MOVIE HAS BEEN OFFICIALLY ANNOUNCED? OMG!!~~


End file.
